The Klaine Box Scene: Rewrite
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: Basically what the title says. ONESHOT!


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the Klaine Box Scene.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine heard the bell rang somewhere in the distance. His focus wasn't on that though; it was more on Kurt only a few feet away from him. "Hey," Blaine said as he caught up with his gorgeous boyfriend. "Smile! Christmas break is only hours away."

Kurt nodded his head as the two boys continued to descend down the set of stairs. "I know. And I'm happy how the special turned out, and glad what we did for the shelter," They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the hallway. "But I don't know," Kurt continued. "There's something about the holiday season that makes me feel… melancholy."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "So it's not the fact that the Elizabeth Taylor jewelry auction ended at midnight last night?"

"And I was bidding on every item." Kurt groaned.

"Kurt, those things sold for like_ millions_ of dollars," said Blaine. "How are you suppose to afford like-''

"The Edith Head ivory disc necklace?" Kurt blankly filled in.

"Or any of it," Blaine let out a small laugh. "Granted, no one can figure out how you manage to afford _half_ of your outfits anyways."

"I have an eye for bargains," Kurt explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I'm also a member on the website "Rue-La-La," Kurt stopped in the middle of the hallway and affectionately laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It was auction porn, a fantasy, but it was so _hot_."

Blaine grinned. This was it. It was the perfect moment. He had been working on Kurt's Christmas present ever since _West Side Story_ and he couldn't wait to present it to Kurt. He could feel it weighing down his shoulder bag, even though it probably wasn't even a pound. He would never forgive himself if he suddenly chickens out and waits until a couple of days before Christmas. He wanted to give it to his boyfriend there and then on the spot.

"I think we should be more thankful for the things we do have, and not the things we don't have." Blaine said as he led Kurt to an empty section of the hallway.

He then began to rummage through his bag, trying to find his gift. "Which is why…" Blaine pulled the tiny box with the colorful bow out of his bag, bestowing it to Kurt's shocked face. "I know that our relationship has reached a whole new level this year-''

"If that's an engagement ring my answer's yes." Kurt interrupted, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Kurt, just open the box." Blaine chuckled.

Curiously, Kurt took the tiny box out of Blaine's hand. He slowly and cautiously opened the box, and gasped at the most precious thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Inside the tiny square box was indeed a ring, but not the engagement kind.

"It's a promise ring," Blaine explained. "I made it out of gum wrappers and Juicy Fruit-''

"Frigleys! My favorite," Kurt sighed as he more closely examined the ring. "Is that a bowtie?" Blaine nodded, gleaming like the ring was the best accomplishment he had ever done. "B-but what are you promising?" Kurt asked, wanting to know Blaine's intentions.

Blaine grinned. The night before, he had prepared himself to say one promise: to always love him. But that was only a sentence or two long, so it didn't seem like the most romantic thing in the world. Whatever he wanted to say would have to come from his heart, and something that wasn't rehearsed.

"To always love you," he began. "To defend you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you, to _always _pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing," Blaine gave a very slight pause to fix the strap of Kurt's satchel. "To bake you cookies at least twice a year. To kiss you, wherever and whenever you want," Kurt began to blush. What had he done to deserve someone like Blaine?

"But mostly," Blaine was finally at the end of his list of promises, "just to make sure that you remember how imperfectly perfect you are."

Kurt swore that his heart burst into a ton of fireworks, red, blue, pink, and every other color in the existence of colors. That was probably the best speech he had ever heard, and the ring in his hand had said so too.

Blaine heaved a small sigh, worried how Kurt hadn't spoken a single word. "Now that I know that's something Elizabeth Taylor would've worn, but-''

"I love it!" Kurt all but said as he lunged into Blaine's arms, hugging him as close as he could get. "Merry Christmas. It's our first Christmas together."

Blaine smiled as he partially let go of Kurt in order to see his beautiful face. "The first of many."

But before Blaine could link arms with him, Kurt took off the ring form the box and slid it onto his ring finger and sliding the box back into Blaine's open satchel. Beaming with joy, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, bringing him closer from their previous hug, but they were still face-to-face.

"There," Kurt whispered. "Now I'm wearing it."

Blaine knew _exactly _where he was going with this. "Kurt, there are people here-''

"But didn't you just promise me to, and I quote, 'kiss you, wherever and whenever you want'?" Kurt pouted. And maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to kiss Kurt in front of a public, homophobic high school in Ohio.

"Yes, yes I did, but…" Blaine sputtered. "But I don't know if the, you know, other students would be comfortable with us, you know…"

"Screw people," Kurt growled, a glint twinkling in his eye. He leaned in and closed the distance between them, feeling the warmth and amazing feeling of Blaine's lips moving lovingly against his.


End file.
